


Haunted

by LucasRambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, Horror, M/M, Magic, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasRambles/pseuds/LucasRambles
Summary: In the depths of the woods, an old mansion lays, wasting away. The townsfolk whisper of a tale of death and bloodshed, of love and tragedy. They warn their children in low voices of the dangers there.Lance feels it calling, drawing him close, like it's got a hold of his soul.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Haunted

In the depths of the woods, an old mansion lays, wasting away. The townsfolk whisper of a tale of death and bloodshed, of love and tragedy. They warn their children in low voices of the dangers there.

Lance feels it calling, drawing him close, like it's got a hold of his soul.

He dreams of it sometimes. In his dreams, though, it looks new. The wood isn't rotting, there are no vines. The hallway don't smell of stale air, and the furniture is clean, also new.

When he dreams, it almost always starts in the bed of the house, maybe the old master of the house slept in the room. When he runs his hand over it's velvet cover, it almost feels real. He lays and lays, until he finally drags himself through the house.

Sometimes he sees a man around his age, watching him from the shadows and corners that he cannot reach. He is beautiful, black hair in a loose braid, flowers in it. His eyes are a deep indigo, swirling like the cosmos. He wore a red waistcoat that clung tightly to him; Maybe he was a noble, once upon a time.

Lance would watch him too, feeling drawn to him like a lost soldier to his childhood home. Lance would reach for him, only to wake, tears on his face, confused and heartbroken at the same time.

Who was he? What did he want?

It was these questions and the draw that would drag him out of his bed that night, and the events that would transpire would change his life, and the lives of who were involved, forever.


End file.
